UmmmI don't know yet
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: Wow, Its amazing how strange a person can get while on a manga rampage,Reika knows what I'm talking bout..so If you feel like readin this and finding out about my strange nature and weird fanfics well,ok,so R-E-A-D,HA! I hypnotized you now u must REVIEW
1. wow

Ok, now I just started this Fanfic and I wanna see what you all think about it...so...tell me!  
  
I do not own the characters in this fanfic, but I give my thanks to the creator of these characters for our amusement!  
  
We start this fanfic with Inu-Yasha and Kagome fighting as usual. This fight started with Inu-Yasha walking in on Kagome changing.  
  
Kagome- "SICKO!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!?"  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Ducking as a statue fly's past his head' "I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE!"  
  
Kagome- 'Throws another statue' "YEAH RIGHT! YOU HORNY BASTARD!"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha stop fighting when they hear a soft moan behind them. They turn around to see that Miroku had come in to see what the fight was about and got hit in the head with everything that Kagome had thrown.  
  
Miroku- 'Dazed' "I see a tunnel, and look at the bright light at the end. MOMMY!?"  
  
Kagome- "Stay away from the light! Wait... What am I saying??? Go towards it!"  
  
Miroku- "Huh? The lights gone, I'M BACK!  
  
Kagome- 'Head in hands' "What did I do?? We could have gotten rid of him forever!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Miroku- 'Runs over to Kagome' "I didn't die! There's no reason to cry, you can still bear my child."  
  
Kagome starts crying harder. She looks up and shoves Miroku half way across the room making him crash through another statue.  
  
Kagome- "NO WAY!! EWWWWWW!!!"  
  
Miroku stands up and rubs his head.  
  
Miroku- "Ok, you didn't have to hit me."  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Sweat drop' "Ok, what was up with that??"  
  
Kagome- "Honestly... I don't know."  
  
Miroku- "Well, whatever I'm going outside."  
  
Kagome- "Me too!" ^-^  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Well, if you go outside Kagome, I'm going to."  
  
Kagome- "See I knew you liked me!" ^-^  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Sigh' "No, I just don't trust you out there with Miroku."  
  
Kagome- "I see how it is. FINE!" Humph  
  
Inu-Yasha- "WELL AT LEAST I CARE THAT MUCH ABOUT YOU!"  
  
Kagome- "SIT!"  
  
'Crash'  
  
Miroku- 'Calmly' "That's right. GOOD SIT!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "That's not funny."  
  
Kagome and Miroku- "Yes it is!" ^-^  
  
The group goes outside to get some fresh air, Miroku and Kag9ome sit under a tree while Inu-Yasha sits in it's branches thinking as usual.  
  
Kagome- 'Dreamily' "Inu-Yasha...What are you thinking about?"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Nothing you should worry about."  
  
Kagome- 'Sigh' "Ok...."  
  
Miroku- 'Looking in the distance' "Someone's coming...I see them...OH! It's Sango and Shippo!"  
  
Kagome runs to greet their friends and find out what they were doing there.  
  
Kagome- "LADY SANGO! SHIPPO! What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome hugs Sango and sees she has a fearful look on her face.  
  
Kagome- "Lady Sango? What's the matter?"  
  
Sango- 'Goes pale' "Your going to have to fight soon. There's an army of Saimyosho heading our way."  
  
Shippo- "Yes." 'Points to his eyes' "I saw them!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Jumps down from the tree' "That means Naraku is nearby. Wait everyone shut up."  
  
Inu-Yasha listens and hears a buzzing noise coming closer.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Their here..."  
  
Naraku jumps out from a tree and trys to attack Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "KAGOME SANGO SHIPPO! Go hide! Miroku protect them!"  
  
Kagome- "YAAAAAAAAA!!! You don't have to tell me twice Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Miroku- "No way! I'm gonna stay and help Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Trying to fend off Naraku' "Who ever said I need your help you lecher! I can deal with this myself thanks!"  
  
Inu-Yasha ducks as Naraku swings his sword, barely escaping having his head lopped off.  
  
Miroku- 'Sweat drop' "Ok, tell yourself whatever you want."  
  
As the girls hide protected by a sulking Miroku Inu-Yasha fights Naraku. Naraku keeps dodging Inu-Yasha's 'Blades of Blood' and Inu-Yasha gets very annoyed.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Feh" 'Draws Tetsusaiga' "Now I'm really annoyed!"  
  
Kagome- 'head in hands' "Like he hasn't already made that clear."  
  
All of a sudden Naraku let out a horrible screech as the Tetsusaiga cut off his arm causing a mess of vapors to fill the air.  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Covering his ears' "AAAARRRHGGGHHH!!! That hurts! Stop that you bastard!"  
  
Naraku- "Heh..."  
  
Kagome- "Inu-Yasha seriously needs some help!"  
  
Miroku- "Your quite right Kagome."  
  
Miroku moves his hand to grab Kagome's butt but she slaps it away.  
  
Kagome- "YOU PERVERT! HOW ACAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"  
  
Kagome grabs a rock and slams it on Miroku's head causing several bumps to form and knock him out. Inu-Yasha comes over from the fight to find a knocked out Miroku, Sango and Shippo with disgusted looks on their faces and Kagome with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Head whipping around' "WHAT??? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Kagome- 'Sigh' "Just the normal Miroku."  
  
Inu-Yasha 'Stepping on Mirokus face' "Oh...I see. Well then back to the fight!"  
  
Inu-Yasha goes back to the fight and ends up winning when Naraku, battered and bruised crawls into the shadows. Inu-Yasha has a couple of wounds to, and there's so much blood under him you have to wonder how he's still alive. Inu-Yasha stumbles over to Kagome so she can tend to his wounds.  
  
Kagome- "Ah! There you go."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Uhhh.Thanks Kagome."  
  
Kagome- "No big deal." ^-^  
  
Sango- "Well, now that that's over with, lets go inside the house and eat!"  
  
Shippo- "YEAH FOOD!" ^-^  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Sounds good to me."  
  
So they all walk inside, Kagome and Sango cook up the food while the boys (as usual) sit and discuss.whatever boys tend to talk about. The girls bring the noodles to the table and the group starts to eat.  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Slurp' "YUM! This is really good."  
  
Kagome and Sango- "Thank you!" ^-^  
  
Shippo- 'Rubbing his stomach' "It makes my tummy feel warm and happy!" ^-^  
  
Then there was a knock on the door and so Kagome got up to answer the door. She opened the door and standing there was Sesshomaru and Jaken. Sesshomaru walked in and went to the table.  
  
Kagome- 'Sweat Drop' "Uhhhh.Inu-Yasha, it's for you."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Get up and fight brother."  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Noodles hanging from his mouth' "Nope 'slurp' I'm eating." ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru walks over and grabs Inu-Yasha's bowl of Ramen. This only caused Sesshomaru to get bit in the arm by Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sesshomaru- "It.It BIT ME!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "It? It? What do you mean it? Never get in the way of me and my Ramen.GRRRR!"  
  
Sesshomaru- ".Uh."  
  
Jaken- "Master?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Huh?"  
  
Jaken- 'Stomach rumbling' "I'm hungry."  
  
Sesshomaru- 'Sigh,' "Can we stay and eat?"  
  
Kagome- "Sure, there's enough for everyone."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "BUT.."  
  
Kagome- "NO BUTS!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Gulp' "Ok.."  
  
So the group sits and eats. At that time in a parallel universe there was a different kind of battle going on, then that of Inu-Yasha and Kagome.and Sesshomaru.and.etc.  
  
Sailor Moon- "MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
Sailor Moon was fighting a big ugly plant monster and as usual went on with her normal 10-minute speech. She of course won the fight but not without a couple of ditz outs. After the fight Serena was walking down the street to her house. She walked in and her house at the time had turned into a time vortex. This vortex brought her through time to Feudal Japan. She walked into the place where all the Inu-Yasha characters were eating. Serena was looking at all the Inu-Yasha characters with wide eyes.  
  
Serena- "Huh? Um.Mom? Mom are you here."  
  
Serena just sat there for a minute and then changed into her.skimpy skirt, high red boots, weird bow etc.  
  
Miroku- "AH! IT'S A DEMON!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru- "HEY! Remember were demons to!"  
  
Sailor Moon- 'Pouting' "I AM NOT A DEMON!"  
  
Group- "Ok."  
  
Sailor Moon- 'Pointing wand at Inu-Yasha' "Moon spiral..'Twisty thingy that takes forever' HEART ATTACK!"  
  
The twisty thingy had taken so long that the entire group was asleep.  
  
Sailor Moon- 'Sweat Drop' "HEY!"  
  
Group- 'Snort' "Huh.Wha.Oh your done."  
  
The group hears crashing noises outside and turns to see Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto crash through the door.  
  
Scouts- "Huh?"  
  
Miroku- "AH! More demons!"  
  
They all stand there for a while. Scouts on one side Inu-Yasha characters on the other. Until finally Sailor Moon walks up to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sailor Moon- 'Tugs Inu-Yasha ears' "FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Sweat Drop'  
  
All the scouts then proceeded to tug Inu-Yasha's ears one at a time. When they finish Inu-Yasha's ears are red and twitchy.  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Rubbing his ears' "Ow."  
  
Miroku walks up to the scouts and one at a time flicks there tiaras, yanks there skirts and plays with there bows.  
  
Miroku- "Are you sure your not demons?"  
  
Scouts- "YES!"  
  
Miroku- "Ok, just making sure."  
  
Both groups sit there for a while discussing some stuff, until the scouts decided to teleport back to there own time. Before they left.Miroku had to ask them something first.  
  
Miroku- "Do any of you."  
  
Group- "MIROKU NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Miroku- "I wasn't gonna ask that! Do any of you have an extra scout outfit? I think I would look really cute in it! SAILOR MIROKU!"  
  
Group- "...."  
  
Scouts- "Um.. No."  
  
Miroku- 'Pout' "Ok.."  
  
The scouts leave and Kagome and Inu-Yasha just stare at Miroku.  
  
Miroku- "What?"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Sailor.Miroku?"  
  
They whole group bursts out laughing and then sits down to finish eating. Just as Kagome sits down someone knocks on the door.  
  
Kagome- "Not again!" -_-  
  
Kagome answers the door only to find a big fat white guy standing there.  
  
Fat Guy- "HI!"  
  
Kagome- "Uh.Hi?"  
  
Fat Guy- "Hi! I'm Chris Farley, and I'll be your motivational speaker!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "We don't need no motivational speaker."  
  
Chris Farley- "See that's the attitude."  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Draws Tetsusaiga' "I said.we don't need no motivational speaker."  
  
Chris Farley- "Turns around' "Ok." 'Walks out door'  
  
Kagome- "Ok.What time is it?"  
  
Miroku- "Ummmmm.Sesshomaru do you know what ti."  
  
Miroku stops mid-sentence to see that Sesshomaru, Jaken, Sango and Shippo are all sound asleep.and Sesshomaru is snoring. Quite loudly to.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Well.I guess it's late. Maybe we should go to bed?"  
  
Group- 'Yawn' "Ok."  
  
Well that's all in this chapter. I know what ur thinking.either what was that.or uhhhhhh. That's the response I wanted! ^-^ So yeah. I'll get the other chapters in when I feel like writing them. 


	2. The 2nd chapter of the no nameVERY stran...

Ok, this is the next chapter of the no name fanfic.so.ENJOY! Again..  
  
The next morning Kagome walks into the kitchen. Everyone is in there except for Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome-"Where's Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Sango- "He went outside a while ago.come to think of it, he should have been back by now."  
  
Kagome- "I'll go look for him."  
  
Kagome walks outside to search for Inu-Yasha. She walks slowly over the newly formed snow and into the woods.  
  
Kagome- "Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha? Hum."  
  
Kagome walks over a large mound of snow and hears a small 'Oomph' below her. She looks down and sees that the pile of snow has a pair of ears. She brushes the snow off and slowly reviles Inu-Yasha's head.  
  
Kagome- "Inu-Yasha.What are you doing?"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "I'm taking a lunch break.WHAT DO U THINK I'M DOING! I came out here to think and I was just about to leave when I slipped on a patch of ice, fell went to grab the tree to help myself up.AND IT FELL ON ME!"  
  
Kagome- "Huh.I guess that answers the question that if a tree falls in the forest can you hear it."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Well...I've been out here for an hour or so. 'cough cough' THREE! Trying to call you guys.but YOU DEAF IDIOTS COULDN'T HEAR ME!"  
  
Kagome- "Well SORRRY!"  
  
Kagome helps Inu-Yasha up and they walk back into the house. They all sit down to eat breakfast when all of a sudden they hear this strange ringing.  
  
'Cricket.Cricket"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "..."  
  
Kagome- ".."  
  
'Cricket.Cricket"  
  
Kagome- "DAMN CRICKET! GO AWAY!'  
  
Inu-Yasha- "What's that ringing sound?"  
  
Kagome- "It sounds like a phone."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "WHEN DID WE GET A PHONE!?"  
  
Inu-Yasha walks over to the phone and picks it up.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Hello???"  
  
Voice- "Do you like scary movies???"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Scary movies?? WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A T.V!"  
  
Voice- "Oh.Sorry must have the wrong number."  
  
'Click'  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Wow.."  
  
'Cricket'  
  
Kagome- "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CRICKET!!"  
  
'Ring'  
  
Inu-Yasha- ".."  
  
'Ring'  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Um.Hello?  
  
Voice- "Do you like scary movies?"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "YOU JUST CALLED HERE. BAKA!"  
  
Voice- "I'm in your house."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Oh really.where are you then?"  
  
Voice- "I don't know why don't you tell me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "You don't know."  
  
Voice- 'Tear' "I'm serious.. I'm really lost in your house!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looks over at the group sitting at the table. He notices that Miroku is missing.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Hold on.  
  
Voice- "Ok.."  
  
Inu-Yasha wanders around the house and walks by one room. There is humming coming from inside. He walks in and finds a guy in a black cloak and a mask.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Hi."  
  
Guy- "WASSUP!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Ummmm.."  
  
Inu-Yasha notices a purple cloth hanging out of the mans cloak.  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Sigh' "Miroku.you're an idiot.really."  
  
Miroku- "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "You're the only gay.I mean guy I know that wears purple."  
  
Miroku- "Oh.Damn it."  
  
Kagome- "Inu-Yasha you've got mail!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "HERES THE MAIL IT NEVER FAILS IT MAKE ME WANNA WAG MY TAIL WHEN IT COME I WANNA WAIL MAIL!!!!!!!"  
  
Group- "."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "It's a challenge.From Sesshomaru!"  
  
Inu-Yasha read the letter and decides to go meet Sesshomaru to accept his challenge. Inu-Yasha and the rest of the group leave. They wander to the place they had to meet Sesshomaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Miroku.take off that stupid mask."  
  
Miroku- 'Sigh' "Ok. but it made me look cool."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Wait.on second thought.keep it on so we don't have to be embarrassed of you."  
  
Miroku- 'Sigh' .-_-.  
  
All of a sudden Sesshomaru descended from the clouds. He lands right next to Inu-Yasha and looks him right in the face.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Get ready to fight brother!"  
  
Sesshomaru lashes out at Inu-Yasha, which causes this story to go.MATIX STYLE!!!! Inu-Yasha bends backwards. "Swish swish swish' Sesshomaru follow suit 'Whoosh!'  
  
Kagome- 'Sweat drop' "What's with the slow mo?"  
  
Miroku- 'Sigh' "No idea."  
  
Shippo- "I LIKE IT!"  
  
Sango- "I think it's from The Matrix."  
  
Miroku and Shippo- "The what???"  
  
Sango- "Never mind." 'Sigh'  
  
Inu-Yasha jumps on a tree doing the slow mo face kick.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "HIYA!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Ummm...I wanna stop fighting now.. cuz.. I don't like all this gay slow mo crap."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Um. Yeah I guess. Well. Ja Ne."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Ok.I gue.."  
  
Before Sesshomaru could finish a man with a boom box, leather pants and a really.and I mean REALLY gay red shirt walks up.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Who are."  
  
Guy- "Don't speak! Don't think! Just listen!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "But."  
  
Guy- "No!"  
  
The guy walks over to the girls and starts to point out all their flaws, which include a big butt, split ends, paleness etc.  
  
Kagome and Sango- 'Tear' "YOUR SO HURTFUL!"  
  
He then walks up to the guys and looks them up and down.  
  
Guy- "Male cheerleaders.. Nuff said."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "MALE WHAT! We are not! MALE CHEERLEADERS! Just what have you been smoking."  
  
The guy then starts to name all the things he had been smoking which is indeed to long of a list to type. But u can be sure the included Marijuana, Pot, etc. The guy then starts to tell the group the routine they will be doing.  
  
Guy- "now you will call me Sparky."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Spa.SPA.'snort' SPARKY! That's a dog's name."  
  
Sparky- "I wouldn't be talking dog boy."  
  
So while they practiced the routine Inu-Yasha and Sparky never took their eyes off of each other.  
  
Sparky- "SPIRIT FINGERS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- 'Sweat drop' "Has he gone crazy?"  
  
Sparky- "Been there and back thanks.THINK I'LL GO AGAIN!"  
  
The Inu-Yasha characters slowly make their way out of the room. Sparky did not notice this he's to busy jumping up and down and fighting air to notice. The group then decides to go on a trip somewhere.who knows where though. At that time someone far off has woken up from a long sleep.someone Inu-Yasha knows VERY well. the very same person that bound Inu-Yasha to a tree for 50 years.  
  
Kikyo- *Where am I? Why is it so cold? .. What happened? . Huh? 'Drip' Water? 'Drip' I'm remembering. Inu..Inu-Yasha? You betrayed me! I remember! But.if I'm dead.I cant be.I'm breathing.thinking. THE JEWEL! WHERE IS THE JEWEL! It died with me.I think..I don't know what to do..stand up. OUCH! This pain in my side.My robes are full of blood.. The wound from Inu-Yasha! He lied. told me he wanted to become human. Why Inu-Yasha??? But the pain.Why this pain? Huh? A piece of the Shikon Jewel? In my.side? Oh no.what happened to the Jewel.ITS IN SHARDS! I must find the Jewel! *  
  
TBC..  
  
I know.. I'm evil! Hehehehe.. 


	3. Kikyou returns

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic I never have, never will. SO GET OFFA MY BACK ALREADY!!! I mean I may keep them locked in a closet and they might follow me everywhere I go.but still I don't own them.. so don't sue me. I wrote this during Earth Science so I will pop in and say stuff every so often. I set this before Kikyou found out she was dead and Kagome was her reincarnation. SHE DOESN'T KNOW SHES DEAD! Well, she does but refuses to believe it. lol  
  
We return to the story just as InuYasha and co. are walking up a big...umm...I guess you could call it a mountain. (A/N: HILL.)  
  
"Huf, Huf. It's so big.. CAN'T GO ON!" Cried InuYasha collapsing on the Mountain. (A/N: HILL!)  
  
Sango put her head in her hands sighing. "Yeah. Um, InuYasha? We just started climbing, and this is a hill about 2 feet tall."  
  
InuYasha looked up at Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. "Huh? Oh. I knew that."  
  
(A/N: AHHHH! EARTH SCIENCE. METEROITES! COMETS! NOOOOOOO!)  
  
InuYasha stood up getting the feeling of being watched. He turned around just as an arrow flew past his head. He sniffed. There was a familiar smell traveling in the air.  
  
"Kikyou.." Whispered InuYasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide. "Ki... Kikyou?"  
  
Sango looked confused. "Who's Kikyou?"  
  
Myoga popped up on Sango's shoulder. "InuYasha's former love interest." He left a still confused Sango behind him.  
  
(Reika: *Whimpers* Make Bill Nye go away! Me hate Earth Science!!)  
  
Kikyou sat poised with her arrow pointing straight at InuYasha. "InuYasha! What are you doing here? My spell was set to hold you forever!"  
  
InuYasha sneered. "Well, I guess it didn't hold me now did it?"  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyou. "Kikyou..."  
  
Kikyou turned around staring blankly at Kagome. 'Who is this girl? She seems familiar... somehow.' Kikyou thought to herself. "Who are you!" She snapped at Kagome.  
  
"I... I'm your reincarnation." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Kikyou stumbled back clutching her heart. "My.. My what!? YOU CANT BE! I'M NOT DEAD! I'm not dead.."  
  
Kagome started to walked slowly toward Kikyou. "You've been dead for 50 years. What I think everyone here want's to know is... how did you come back?"  
  
Kikyou glared at Kagome. "NO! Your lying!!" Kikyou lunged at Kagome but took off towards her village.  
  
InuYasha stared after Kikyou. "Lets follow her. See what she's up to."  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha. She was seeing something in his eyes she never saw before... love and hate melded in one. When she looked at her, it was normally either love, or hate. Not both at once! They reached the village to see Kikyou standing near her grave staring at it blankly. When Kikyou saw InuYasha she drew her bow and pointed it at InuYasha.  
  
"You killed me. YOU BETRAYED ME INUYASHA! This time I'll make sure the arrow holds you!!!!" Kikyou screamed.  
  
InuYasha drew the Tetsaiga. This was it. He hadn't done anything to Kikyou, yet she wanted to kill him. "Feh! I don't think so. If anything YOU BETRAYED ME!"  
  
InuYasha pointed his blade at Kikyou and looked angrily into her eyes. Kikyou looked into InuYasha's eyes the same way. Kagome was shocked as both of their eyes widened and dropped their weapons. Time was going backwards. They were returning to the day they 'betrayed' each other.  
  
~PAST~  
  
Kikyou stood in the wide field by her village, waiting for InuYasha. "I wonder where InuYasha is?" Said Kikyou sighing. 'Wow. InuYasha want to become human! Who would of thought? Huh? That must be InuYasha!' Kikyou thought to herself.  
  
'Rustle, rustle...SLASH!'  
  
Kikyou fell to the ground. She looked over at her shoulder and up to the figure standing above her. " InuYasha? You wounded me! What are you doing!?" Kikyou screamed.  
  
But InuYasha couldn't hear her. Her just left to find himself. For, in fact he was not InuYasha, he was Naraku. Kikyou had not seen Naraku change into her form as he flew away.  
  
~Present~  
  
"You.. You didn't kill me..Naraku did? THAT BASTARD!" Screamed Kikyou.  
  
InuYasha folded his arms in front of himself. "Huh. See I told you I didn't kill ya!"  
  
Kikyou fell to the ground tears forming in her eyes at the realization that InuYasha hadn't killed her. InuYasha walked over to Kikyou and knelt next to her sobbing figure.  
  
"Kikyou...I love you. I would never hurt you!"  
  
KIKYOU"S POV~  
  
'He's...He's not mad? How can he not be? I mean I tried to kill him. His eyes? What is he doing...HE'S CRYING!'  
  
"Oh InuYasha...I LOVE YOU! More than anything you'll even know."  
  
InuYasha's POV~  
  
'Did I just hear her right? Did she say she loved me? She crying to. Her eyes look like oceans. I could loose myself in them. She's so beautiful'  
  
"I love you to..Kikyou.'  
  
Hardy's POV~  
  
InuYasha leaned over brushing a piece of hair out of Kikyou's eyes. He kissed her gently. Kagome watched as there lips met. Tears formed slowly in her eyes.  
  
'InuYasha..no...'  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now. Hope you all liked it. I think I'm gonna end this Kikyou/InuYasha thingy next chapter. I REALLLLLLY Don't like Kikyou. Well, R/R. Arigato!  
  
~Hardy~ 


End file.
